2 Centi of Happiness
by N4N4
Summary: "Dibandingkan 2 meter, aku lebih suka berada 2 centi didekatmu."


2 Centi of Happiness

2 Centi of Happiness

Author: Ipe

.

"HIYAAA! JANGAN MENDEKAT, CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak seorang gadis, di tangannya tergenggam sebuah PSP berwarna hitam yang diacungkan keluar jendela, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi memegang bingkai jendela erat untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh dari perpustakaan umum yang letaknya di lantai 3 ini. Untung saja saat ini pengunjung perpus sangat sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua dan seorang penjaga perpus yang sekarang tengah pergi untuk membeli makan siang, kalau tidak tentulah sekarang mereka sudah di protes oleh pengunjung yang lain karena berteriak di Perpustakaan, tempat yang seharusnya tenang. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu perlahan berjalan mendekati gadis itu, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan sudah terdengar lagi teriakan gadis itu.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Jika selangkah lagi kau mendekat... maka PSP mu akan kujatuhkan," ancam gadis itu agak sedikit sadis, mendengar ancaman itu seketika Kyu berhenti melangkah. Pemuda itu terlalu takut untuk mendekati gadis itu dan mengambil resiko PSP nya kembali dalam keadaan hancur berkeping-keping. Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Yak, Park Lyra! Awas saja jika PSP itu sampai terjatuh... mati kau," ancam Kyu tak kalah sadis, tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Sementara gadis yang dipanggil Lyra itu menghela nafas lega untuk beberapa saat. Ia tak habis pikir dari mana ia bisa mendapat keberanian hingga berani mengganggu raja iblis dari singgasananya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Harga dirinya sebagai yeojachingu terluka, mana mau ia diduakan oleh benda sialan bernama PSP itu! Sejak berjam-jam yang lalu Kyu hanya memainkan benda sialan itu tanpa memperdulikan dirinya sama sekali, bayangkan saja! Bahkan Lyra mulai merasa sangsi jika Kyu masih ingat jika ia pergi ke perpustakaan dengan dirinya.

"Jangan mendekatiku kurang dari 2 meter!" ucap Lyra cepat begitu melihat Kyu yang tengah bergerak sedikit menggeser dari tempatnya semula.

"Aish~" rutuk Kyu pelan, melihat Kyu yang seperti itu entah kenapa Lyra jadi sedikit senang. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menggoda Kyu tanpa harus ada balasan darinya. Seketika otak jenius Kyu bekerja cepat, ia mengeluarkan evil smirk andalannya.

"Yak, Park Lyra..." panggil Kyu lembut namun terdengar sedikit mencurigakan.

"Wae?" jawab Lyra acuh, ia masih menakut-nakuti Kyu dengan cara menggoyangkan PSP di tangannya seolah-olah PSP itu akan ia lemparkan ke bawah.

"Ani, aku hanya mau bilang kalau..." Kyu menahan ucapannya, dengan lihai pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Lyra tanpa sedikitpun disadari oleh gadis itu, "ada ulat di rambutmu," lanjut Kyu yang sukses membuat mata gadis itu terbelalak lebar, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu sudah berteriak-teriak panik sambil sesekali mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya jijik. Melihat hal itu Kyuhyun langsung tertawa namun itu hanya sebentar, tawanya tiba-tiba saja menghilang begitu mendengar isakan pelan dari Lyra.

"Hiks..." Lyra menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Yak, yak... uljima..." Kyu mendekati Lyra dan menarik gadis itu menjauh dari jendela, walau bagaimana pun ia masih memikirkan nasib PSP nya yang nyaris saja terlempar ke luar jendela.

"Uljima..." bujuk Kyu sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Lyra, pemuda itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ia dapatkan, dengan lihat PSP yang berada dalam genggaman gadis itu berpindah ke tangannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyelamatkan PSP tersebut kedalam saku jaket nya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Uljima... aku bohong," ucap Kyu masih mencoba membujuk, mendengar ucapan Kyu seketika wajah Lyra terangkat shock, masih terlihat bulir-bulir air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa?" tanya gadis itu tak percaya.

Kyu mengambil nafas panjang sebleum berkata dengan nada lemah, "Aku bohong... tidak ada ulat di rambutmu," aku Kyu sedikit merasa bersalah, Lyra mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah memukuli tubuh Kyu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Membohongiku, heh? Rasakan ini!" amuk Lyra.

BAK! BUG! BAK! BUG!

"Yak, hentikan..." Kyu menundukkan kepalanya dan melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Shiruh! Rasakan ini!" Lyra masih lanjut memukuli Kyu.

"Yak, yak... hentikan..." ucapan Kyu teredam suara pukulan di tubuhnya, "YAK! AKU BILANG HENTIKAN!" seketika Lyra menghentikan aktivitas memukulnya, jantungnya tersentak, wajahnya menatap Kyu takut. Selama hampir 2 tahun menjalin kasih dengan Kyu baru kali ini pemuda itu membentaknya, perlahan-lahan Lyra memundurkan tubuhnya ketakutan. Kyu segera menyadari akibat dari perbuatnya, matanya memandang sedih ke arah Lyra, ia bisa melihat gemetar di tubuh gadis itu.

"Ra~ya..." panggilnya.

"Andwae... jangan mendekatiku kurang dari 2 meter..." rancau gadis itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sementara tangannya terulur ke depan seolah-olah menahan agar Kyu tidak mendekatinya. Melihat hal tersebut hati Kyu berdenyut sakit. Ia tak menyangka akibat bentakannya bisa membuat gadiis itu ketakutan setengah mati terhadap dirinya.

"Kumohon... jangan dekati aku..." ratap gadis itu, ia semakin memundurkan tubunya seiring dengan Kyu yang malah mendekati dirinya. Lyra bisa merasakan punggung gadis itu yang sudah menyentuh rak buku di belakangnya, saat itulah ia tau bahwa ia sudah tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyu menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, awalnya Lyra masih menolak namun lama-kelamaan gadis itu membalas pelukan Kyu di tubuhnya, gadis itu menangis terisak-isak di dada pemuda itu sementara Kyu hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggung Lyra sembari berjanji di dalam hati walau apa pun yang terjadi ia tak akan membentak gadis ini lagi.

"Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae..." bisik Kyu penuh penyesalan, Lyra semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Kyu air matanya sudah berhenti.

Kyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan seksama, perlahan tangan pemuda itu terulur menyetuh wajah gadis itu dan menghapus bekas air mata di pipi Lyra. Gadis itu menatap tepat di manik mata Kyu, membuat pemuda itu terhipnotis dengan tatapan mata bening kekasihnya. Perlahan tangan Kyu berpindah ke dagu gadis itu dan menariknya mendekati wajahnya. Detik kemudian bibir mereka sudah menempel sempurna satu sama lain. Lyra sedikit berjinjit dan menutup matanya sementara Kyu harus menahan kepala gadis itu untuk bisa menyempurnakan letak bibir mereka yang bertautan.

Kyu melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika kebutuhan untuk mengambil nafas menuntut mereka namun itu hanya sebentar karena menit berikutnya Kyu sudah menciumi bibir gadis itu lagi dan melanjutkan apa yang tertunda sebelumnya.

Kyu beralih mencium kening gadis itu dan mendekkatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lyra, "Dibandingkan 2 meter, aku lebih suka berada 2 centi di dekatmu," ucapnya lalu menarik gadis itu kembali kedalam pelukannya.

.

END

3 | Page


End file.
